creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jdeschene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica Makes Your Favorites page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:50, March 20, 2018 (UTC) A heads-up Hi. Thanks for nominating a story for PotM, but you need to sign your nomination with your own user name, not the name of the author. For example, Hands - My Haphephobia Experience is not my story, I just nominated it. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:21, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you would like to check out a longish story I made. It is about an hour read, and while it is on this wikia it is in three parts, so I made a page with all three stories on one page. http://icydice.wikia.com/wiki/All_Too_Human_Trilogy --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:12, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for taking interest n my narrations! I'm starting to feel like a well-kept secret doing them haha And I would love to read one of your stories! The first one I looked at already a good one so I have high hopes for the rest as well! I'll let you know when I read one :) A Lot Like Violence (talk) 23:58, April 16, 2018 (UTC) You've Been Showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here. Thank you Hey it's Icy. Thanks for leaving a comment on my A.I story! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:35, April 19, 2018 (UTC) RE:Comment removal Sorry, I can't help you there. Only admins can delete comments, and they rarely bother. In the future I'm thinking of asking for special permission to apply to be a Discussions Moderator, which would allow me to remove spammy comments, but for now it's not likely to happen even if you ask an admin. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 23:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Well hello, your friendly neighborhood Kolpik here to tell you something you may already know. I believe you have enough stories on the site now to get your very own author category. Under the Community heading you will find 'Stories by the authors on this wiki.' That page has a link to a blog that should tell you all you need to know to set it up. --Kolpik (talk) 05:49, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Author Category Whoops! You need to talk to an admin and get approval before applying your own category. Don't worry about the misstep, though. I have no authority on this site. Heck, I've only been on the site about two months, but my advice is to just leave it, and message an Admin. Just ask them about getting your own category, and tell them what happened. No big deal. It's an easy fix, I think. Good luck! --Kolpik (talk) 06:34, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: User Stories You are qualified, yes. However, I believe you need an admin to give you the green light first, and I'm not admin anymore. I see you've already messaged Helel about it a couple days ago. Maybe try messaging Cleric instead if he doesn't get back to you. Best of luck. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:02, April 25, 2018 (UTC) User Stories Category makes a regal gesture and it is so All set now. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:39, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Grats Hey, congrats on your user category. The Creepypasta Wiki has an unofficial discord server if you are interested. https://discord.gg/W5GX3A --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Top Category Pages They are the most popular pages in that category. ClericofMadness (talk) 15:35, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Another Heads Up When you add a story to the Marked for Review category, be sure to use the M4R template to explain your reasoning, even if you explain it in the comments. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:08, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello :D I'd like to send you the link to the translated story http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_gr%C3%B6%C3%9Fte_Ehre I hope you'll like it greetings and thank you ♥ BunnyKaya (talk) 08:08, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Review? Hello! I have a story in the writer's workshop I am working on, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind checking it out. The name is '1956'. I totally understand if you don't have the time or inclination. Feel free to be brutally honest if you do check it out. I'm just at a loss, and could really use some feedback. Thanks! --Kolpik (talk) 23:30, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Please Help!! Hello Jdeschene, I read your comment on my story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brook_Valley_Cemetery It's been marked for review with comment as mechanical and grammatical error. I had posted this story on writer's workshop and made some changes after feedback and then published this. English is not my first language, so I can read the story 10 times and still not find any grammatical errors. Could you please help highlight the errors? Also, I wrote this as a short story, so needn't feel the need to develop Jason's character much. Hi I remember you had told me about my other story this is the one I was talkingto you about http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_N_play I hope you enjoy this. M4R Hello. I'v noticed that you've recently went on quite a little editing spree. And it's okay. We need people that edit grammar and the likes. But I would have ask you to stop with the M4Rs. Some stories that you M4Rs have already been reviewed and deemed apropriate by admins. Not to mention, reviewing all these stories is quite the labour. If you find faulty grammar you are welcome to fix it. However, marking a story for review simply because you think it's bad is not a good couse of actions: admins decide what stays and what goes, and even we are bound by rules. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:02, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :If a certain page has a bureaucrat, an admin, or a rollback in its edit history, it is good to stay. Only ClericofMadness can decide otherwise. You are not under obligation to either mark the stories or not. True, Quality Standards apply to all stories, but if a story is older than 1 month, ih has probably already been reviewed by a member of staff, and any further marking is not necessary. This goes double for stories written in first 3 years of wiki's existence. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:17, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::You only need to look at the history of a page: the staff are the people that have coloured names. Also, there are some former admins that did some significant editing, but no longer have coloured names due to resignation: ::*EmpyrealInvective ::*Underscorre ::*LOLSKELETONS ::*Mystreve ::*PrincessCallie ::*FatalDisease ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:39, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Watched "The Boy Who Left Home To Find Out About the Shivers". The second I saw, "Narrated by Vincent Price", I was sold.SoDaft Potato (talk) 21:41, May 12, 2018 (UTC) And featuring Christopher Lee! Even Better! SoDaft Potato (talk) 21:43, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I saw your comment earlier, maybe you could give me some advice for my creepypastas, I agree that it is very cliche, but it is my first creepypasta with a demonic creature, my only other one is about a criminal who has allot of video tapes, but anyway, thanks for the comment. 02Reactor (talk) 21:58, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks alot! I think I may remake it all, actually. I agree it was SO cliche, but uh, you did give me some ideas! I think I might make it where the story is somewhere in 1940s around the time of World War II, it would make more sense if I added some other things other than just that, so I'll be writing things down on a notepad! Bye and thanks alot!!! 02Reactor (talk) 22:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Also do you have Discord? I am a (wannabe) film maker, like Troy Wagner or Adam Rosner, I am working on allot of stuff, 1 slenderseries, 3 original series'. I have been trying my best at film making since I am sorta young. 02Reactor (talk) 22:45, May 12, 2018 (UTC) About the "Germ of a Story Idea"... How cool would it be if we got more people in on that? My brain's running full-power thinking of the possibilities. I think that would be really cool. Maybe make it a "women of creepypasta" thing. Jdeschene (talk) 18:12, May 13, 2018 (UTC) What shall we do, then? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Are you on Discord? Jdeschene (talk) 18:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) No. Why? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:25, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Scratch that. Yes I am. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I gots the Discord. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:07, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Good. Maybe you can tell me how the hell to use it. Seems like it would be great for coordinating this kind of this. Jdeschene (talk) 21:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC)